1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension of a snow vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A snow vehicle drives an endless track belt in order to travel on a snow surface. Ordinarily, a slide rail is suspended from a body frame and driving of the track belt is guided by the slide rail. A front end of the slide rail is bent to be curved upwards, a projection is provided in an intermediate position in a length direction of the slide rail on an upper surface thereof to project integrally and upwardly therefrom, and a torque arm for supporting a body frame is connected to the projection. U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,136, for example, has such a construction.
Like the slide rail disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, a slide rail is frequently formed from extruded aluminum. Accordingly, since the slide rail has a high local rigidity near the upwardly projecting portion, the position where the bent portion begins must be clear of the projecting portion having the high rigidity such that freedom in the design of the slide rail is decreased.